Excavate
by FairyDragonShadow
Summary: After 8 years, the world has changed, including Artemis...Captain Holly Short has a new mission she isn't looking forward to, and why is a girl linked to all this? But their lives fold together to save the world...well, not the world, but lives at least.
1. Two Lives

Disclamer: I do not own Artemis Fowl, so please don't sue.  
  
Excavate  
  
By FairyDragonShadow  
  
  
Chapter 1 - Two Lives  
  
  
A young man walked down an alley, causually as can be. His   
  
dark-brown boots made a "click" sound, as each foot came   
  
down on the rocky road. But there was something peculiar -   
  
he had a gun. Two guns at that, with a machine gun   
  
positioned in the left hand, and a double-barreled shotgun   
  
in the right. Both hands had black, finger-less gloves.   
  
Goggles held his long blond bangs up and out of his cold,   
  
merciless eyes. But he smiles slightly, his pace never   
  
changing in the little alley that has barely any light. His   
  
draping, white coat floats after him.  
  
"You, there! Halt!" A soldier dressed in a gray uniform   
  
shouts.  
  
He stops abruptly.  
  
The soldier walks up to the man. "What are you doing   
  
outside the buildings and over the gate? Get back in, NOW!"  
  
Unfortunately, it seemed the soldier had not seen the guns   
  
this young man was carrying. Unfortunately.   
  
The next second, in a blink of an eye, the man had turned,   
  
and had shot the soldier.   
  
"What am I doing outside the gate? I'm freeing myself, low-  
  
ranked imbecile. Never ask Artemis Fowl that again." His   
  
hollow voice filled the atmosphere around them.   
  
And the soldier never did ask him again.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"But, sir!"   
  
"NO!"  
  
"But -"  
  
"I said NO, Captain Short! I thought being in the LEP for   
  
eight years would teach you NOT to complain or object about   
  
your duty!"  
  
Captain Holly Short thought about opening her mouth, but   
  
decided against it. Commander Root was right. She should go   
  
with any assignment she was given. She sighed.   
  
"Good, now if you understand your job, and don't want to   
  
lose it, get out of here! I'll give you the day off for   
  
today. But next morning, you better show up - or I'll talk   
  
to the Council about you." The commander waved her off.  
  
Holly sighed again. Oh, why oh why?  
  
She walked out the door to her office, and crashed onto   
  
Cudgeon.   
  
"So...I heard you got the most horrendous mission." Cudgeon   
  
said.  
  
"You think?" The sarcasim in her voice was obvious.  
  
"Well? Tell me about it."  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
"I heard something about going up to the Mud People."  
  
"That's bad, but not the worst part."  
  
"What's the worst part?"  
  
"I'd rather not tell. Rumors spread quickly these days."  
  
"So? Just hint me about it."  
  
"Two words. Artemis Fowl. Enough for you?"  
  
"I can guess..."  
  
"Yeah, I have to go up there, locate him, and try to mind-  
  
wipe him. And take away all the things about us. If he   
  
still remembers, or the mind-wipe doesn't work, I'm to   
  
terminate him."  
  
"Kill him? That's harsh."  
  
"Yeah. But he almost killed me, remember?"  
  
"He was using you as a hostage. If he killed you, he would   
  
have to just give up. The People aren't very forgiving,   
  
you know."  
  
Holly thought. The lieutenant was right. But he was so...  
  
cruel to lie to her, decieve the People...picking out the   
  
secret information about them. At least he hadn't told   
  
anyone else. "Still."  
  
Cudgeon shrugged.  
  
After, Holly squeezed through the usual traffic. Good thing   
  
the goblins weren't having a protest or a rampage. She was   
  
tired and angry. Happy that she had the rest of the day   
  
off, the captain lay down on her bed and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
A/N: I know, I know! Artemis had different colored hair, he   
should be studying about them, blah, blah, blah! Just wait   
until I get the story straightened out. And, Please review!  
Don't be afraid! I'd love to hear (read) your comments.   
Hopefully, I'll get the second chapter up soon...  
  
-FairyDragonShadow  
  
3/1/2002 


	2. Figured Out

Disclamer: I do not own Artemis Fowl, so please don't sue.  
  
Excavate  
  
By FairyDragonShadow  
  
  
Chapter 2 - Figured Out  
  
  
'Uh-oh...' Holly found herself in a dangerous position. She   
  
had put on her fairy shield, and had been skimming over the   
  
land to find Fowl, when a gunshot had rang out, just barely   
  
missing her side. 'How can a Mud Person see me? Or is it   
  
Fowl?' She looked down, and saw a soldier in a gray   
  
uniform, gun loaded and aiming towards her. 'Fowl would   
  
definitly have more taste than that. Plus, it's not his way   
  
to shoot at fairies...and it's too small to be the Man   
  
Mountain...'   
  
Not taking any chances, she dove low and ducked into a   
  
small intersection. Making sure her fairy shield was still   
  
on, she checked her Hummingbird Z7 (the LEP got enough   
  
money to afford them now) to see if it was damaged. In   
  
fact, it was. The satellite-bouced solar battery had a leak  
  
because of that stupid bullet. It wouldn't work now.   
  
Slipping it off, Captain Short threw it aside. 'I'm okay.   
  
The Mud People can't see me. I'm invisible.'  
  
Quickly she darted off, knowing that Artemis was close, but   
  
not knowing the exact location.   
  
"Foaly, how come the locator isn't working? The red dot is   
  
everywhere...why?" Holly spoke into the small microphone.  
  
"Um...I don't know...yet...wait...they seem to have other   
  
machines and satellites that are interfering with it..."  
  
"But...aren't we supposed to be eons away in technology   
  
from the Mud People?"  
  
"What?" Foaly shouted through the communications system.  
  
"Foaly, don't shout! Don't you remember that these are   
  
'whisper-sensitive'?" Holly hollered back.  
  
"I can't seem to hear you, Captain Short!"  
  
"Foaly?" Holly yelled. "Can't you hear me?"  
  
Static. Then: "Um...we're being unconnected...someone's   
  
tampering with us...but...how do...they...know...?"  
  
More static.  
  
"I'm sorry...Captain...but...I don't...think...I can...stay   
  
in...touch...with you...out..."  
  
"Foaly? FOALY?! No, don't kid with me, centaur! Foaly?!"   
  
Panic washed over the elf. 'Great. Now I can't even talk to   
  
my own species...and Foaly can't track me...I'm on my own.'  
  
She looked at her locator. Captain Holly Short suddenly   
  
felt uneasy...was someone watching her? She was too focused   
  
onto talking to Foaly that she hadn't been aware of her   
  
surroundings. And found herself in the middle of a ring of   
  
the gray-uniformed soldiers.  
  
Oh, well. They can't see me...right?  
  
"Fairy, turn off the shield. We know you're there." One of   
  
the Mud People spoke.  
  
Nevermind. But how can they...? Well, duh, Artemis found it   
  
out. Sooner or later, someone else would, too. The People's   
  
economy had been bad the several years before. So they   
  
weren't years ahead of Mud People's technology. It gave   
  
them time to catch up to the People. And they had.  
  
"Now." The same soldier spoke. His voice was stern and   
  
commanding. She had no option. But she still refused to   
  
turn in her only defense right now.   
  
"Okay, we've given you enough chances." The gray guy lifted   
  
his gun, aimed, and shot.   
  
Holly knew that the bullets were slow. Too slow for fairies.  
  
But this one was fast. Faster than she had imagined. How   
  
could this be? Oh, yeah. Eight years. But how did they know   
  
that she was a person of the People? More importantly, HOW   
  
did they know about the People?  
  
Anyways, the bullet was too fast for her to budge. It came   
  
right at her...and   
  
CLACK.  
  
It hit the switch for the shield. And the shield, obviously,   
  
disappeared.   
  
"Put your hands up, and don't try anything funny, ya hear?"  
  
Another one said gruffly, "Don't try reaching for your   
  
little gun, either. We also know all about your magic, and   
  
we have special suits for them."  
  
Holly looked at what he was wearing. The gray uniform. That   
  
was supposed to be fairy-magic-proof?  
  
But her eyes quickly turned to the gun. It looked dangerous.  
  
And if it could shoot more bullets, it would probably kill   
  
her, fairy or no.   
  
She lifted her hands up, gestering surrender. Now what had   
  
she gotten herself into?  
  
  
  
A/N: Um...well...kinda slow moving or what? I don't know...  
Just review!  
Thankies!!!  
^_~  
  
-FairyDragonShadow  
  
3/1/2002 


	3. Trash Cove

Disclamer: I do not own Artemis Fowl, so please don't sue.  
  
Excavate  
  
By FairyDragonShadow  
  
  
Chapter 3 - Trash Cove  
  
  
A lanky gray soldier cautiously walked up to the trapped   
  
elf, gun poised and ready, just in case. One foot after   
  
another, his boots slapping onto the stone ground. But he   
  
never got there. Half-way, he suddenly slumped over and   
  
collapsed, with the slightest groaning sound.  
  
It took all of them a moment to figure out what had just   
  
happened. Someone had shot this guy. But who?   
  
As if on cue, a stranger came out of the shadows in one of   
  
the alleys. White coat, long shotgun, machine gun, and ice-  
  
cold eyes. He was the first to speak.   
  
"May I join the party?"  
  
And that broke the silence. All the attention was on him,   
  
and so were the guns. Fortunately, they all had normal   
  
shotguns, and could not shoot repeatedly, and the stranger   
  
easily jumped out of the way. Gun shots rang out, hitting   
  
the cement walls, a CLANG when hit on a metal can, and an   
  
occasional CLICK when the soldiers inserted new ammo. But   
  
all of them were no match to him. Nimbly dodging all the   
  
bullets, he jumped behind a trash can, and then put his   
  
machine gun in action. The gray Mud People fell like dead   
  
flies out of the sky, and soon, all of them were down,   
  
never to rise again.   
  
After a couple more seconds, the young man came out behind   
  
the can, smiling triumphantly.   
  
'No,' Holly thought, 'He's smirking. Now he's gonna take   
  
me prisoner. Maybe it'll be better than getting caught by   
  
the soldiers.'   
  
She glanced at him, seeing his dangerous long fully-loaded   
  
shotgun, slung half-heartedly over his shoulder.  
  
'Okay...maybe NOT better...' Holly reconsidered.  
  
The captain's hand moved slowly to her hip, where her own   
  
gun was.   
  
"Didn't you hear them?" The young man spoke, his eyes on   
  
her.  
  
Holly jumped. His voice was cold as his eyes. "Hear what?"   
  
Captain Short tried her best to keep her voice under   
  
control and shaking. She tried.  
  
The stranger stared at her. Holly was petrified. "Hear them   
  
say, 'Don't try reaching for your little gun, either' I   
  
quote."  
  
Finally, he looked away, and switched his eyes at his   
  
gloved hands.   
  
Now Holly relaxed. "I don't have to follow their rules." It   
  
was a lie. When directions were given to a fairy, they had   
  
to obey it.  
  
The stranger chuckled. "Oh, really? And you don't think I   
  
know that you're a fairy? Excuse me, an elf specifically."   
  
Holly started to sweat. "So you have found out about us..."   
  
Suddenly, she remembered who was the one responsible for   
  
this, and gritted out angrily, "That Artemis Fowl is going   
  
to pay. I bet he had let the secret out. Mud People are   
  
bad at that."  
  
Again, he laughed. "Do you not remember me...Captain Short?"  
  
The man watched her again.  
  
Holly's eyes widened. "Y-you? A-Artemis Fowl? B-but?" She   
  
managed to stutter.  
  
"I'm glad you finally recognized me, Captain." Artemis'   
  
eyes gleamed. "Surprised?"  
  
"B-but everything's changed!"  
  
"What?" He spread out his arms.  
  
"Well, to start off, how did you learn how to use firearm?"  
  
Artemis smirked. "Didn't you expect me to learn? Anyways,   
  
guns are survival now. If you don't have one, you're not   
  
going to last long." Fowl patted his auto-gun.  
  
"And yourself - you've changed!"  
  
He smirked. "For better or worse?"  
  
"I see you've also picked up a sense of humor."   
  
"Well...after eight years since seeing you last...surely I   
  
should have changed. You didn't think I'd stay as a little   
  
boy for long."  
  
"I know, but still...And who WERE those guys? I almost died   
  
back there!"  
  
"You're right...it's still dangerous. BlueS can come any   
  
minute now...and I can't take any more on...Follow me."   
  
Artemis turned and started jogging down one of the alleys.   
  
"W-wait!" Holly ran to catch up. "What about -"  
  
"Can it wait? We're still in a chance of getting killed.   
  
Just hold on until we get to my place." Artemis ran faster,   
  
turning this way and that, meandering through the turns and   
  
paths. Right, left, straight, left, left, straight, right,   
  
left, right, left, right, right, straight, right, straight,   
  
it was almost like a maze. Since he was wearing white, it   
  
was easy for Captain Short to follow him.   
  
'I've come here to kill him...and he saves me. Huh. What am   
  
I going to do now? No, let it wait. Just let it wait.'  
  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
  
They soon got to a dead end. It was messy, with empty boxes   
  
and trash everywhere.   
  
"Is THIS where you live?" Holly asked.   
  
"Do you think so?" Artemis kicked a can away. "Why would I   
  
live in this crap?"   
  
After sorting through some papers and going around garbage   
  
bags, the came to a pile of more trash. But there was a   
  
large, rectangular wood piece. Artemis took his   
  
finger-less gloved hands and lifted the table slowly.   
  
"Here, I'll help." Captain Short walked beside him and   
  
lifted the heavy piece of wood with him. Underneath, there   
  
was more junk.   
  
"And?" Holly asked.  
  
Fowl ignored her and swatted some papers away. Underneath,   
  
there was a corner. Using that as a grip, he lifted it, and   
  
Holly saw that all the so called "junk" was glued onto a   
  
platform, that you could lift off. Underneath, there were   
  
three buttons, red, yellow, and blue. All three colors were   
  
faded. Now Artemis thought, and pressed the buttons in a   
  
certain order: red, blue, red, yellow, blue, red, blue,   
  
red, yellow, blue, red, red, yellow, blue, yellow, blue,   
  
and so on. There was a CLICK sound after he finished, and   
  
a voice asked, "Pass?"  
  
Artemis hastily answered, "Trash Cove. Out."  
  
The same mechanical voice said, "Wrong pass." Pause. "Pass?"  
  
"Underground Slum. Out." Fowl answered again.  
  
Another CLICK, and that also lifted automatically,   
  
revealing a staircase, leading down. There was no light,   
  
and it seemed the steps were leading down to nothing.  
  
"Come on. We're almost there." He looked at Holly. His eyes   
  
didn't seem so hard now. "You go down first. I'll watch   
  
from the back to see if any BlueS had followed us."  
  
"BlueS?" Captain Short asked.   
  
"BlueS are the guys that was dressed in crap that almost   
  
blew your head off back there."  
  
Holly nodded and started descending.   
  
  
  
A/N: Yeesh...there I go again. Do I make the chapters short   
or something? Or are they too long?   
Thank you to all those people who are reading my little fic   
and...er...thanks!  
Review!  
^_~  
  
-FairyDragonShadow  
  
3/2/2002 


	4. Underground Slum

Disclamer: I do not own Artemis Fowl, so please don't sue.  
I only own Nich and Var, and feel free to use them...  
  
Excavate  
  
By FairyDragonShadow  
  
  
Chapter 4 - Underground Slum  
  
  
Down, down, down. And down even more. The stairs seemed to   
  
be never-ending. Using the walls for support, Captain Short   
  
slowly descended, careful to put one foot after another,   
  
since the steps were uneven and unreliable. The dark didn't   
  
help much either. She heard the "clicks" of Artemis' boots,   
  
following her close behind.   
  
The silence scared her, so she decided to bring up the many   
  
questions swimming around her head. "Why is the Earth this   
  
way? Last time, we still had trees and at least grass, but   
  
now...they're just streets and alleys...why?"  
  
There was a pause. Then Artemis spoke, "New government.   
  
Evil. It's dictatorship. There's a group of monarchs,   
  
ruling the whole world. So there's no more countries. You   
  
should have noticed the lacking of people and the natural   
  
activities."  
  
Holly nodded, and remembered it was too dark for him to see   
  
her, so she said, "Yes. Where are all those people?"  
  
"There's special buildings, just buildings, and people live   
  
there. Everything is cramped - no one has their own room.   
  
Hell, there is no room. And it's surrounded by walls. It's  
  
a prison. No one is permitted to go outside. That's why   
  
there were no people. All of them were inside the walls."  
  
"So...why are you here?"  
  
"I'm supposed to be back there, but I escaped. You can   
  
compare it to the Berlin Wall in Germany. The BlueS walk   
  
around, searching for any person. If they do, they know   
  
that you've gotten over the wall somehow. You have to pay a   
  
heavy fine, and you get put back in there."  
  
"Is there enough space? I mean, how can you all fit there?"  
  
"Well...if you're sick for longer than a day, they kill   
  
you. If you've committed a crime, you get killed. If you've   
  
escaped more than...hmm...around three times -"  
  
"You get killed. So have you escaped before? You certainly   
  
have the skill."  
  
Artemis laughed. "I've excavated so many times, I lost   
  
count."  
  
"But you said -"  
  
"Yeah, but they can't kill me. I have the knowledge and the   
  
ability. They've tried to make me a BlueS, but of course,   
  
I'd rather die than wear the suits they have. But, I know   
  
they're going to execute me sooner or later. If someone   
  
becomes too hard to handle...there goes their head."  
  
"You are immpossible, Fowl."  
  
"I know."  
  
Jerkily, Captain Short realized that they were at the end   
  
of the steps. "Okay...now what?"  
  
"What do you think? You have to knock on the door." Artemis   
  
pushed in front of the elf, and knocked the wall.   
  
A slit opened towards the top part of the "door" and peered   
  
at him suspiciously.   
  
"Hey, Nich, man! It's Artemis. Let me in?" Artemis said in   
  
a rather cheerful way.  
  
The dark eyes turned friendly, as if recognizing Fowl. Then   
  
they turned questioning, since they had spotted Captain   
  
Short.  
  
"It's a special guest." Artemis smiled.  
  
The heavy door, with a CLUNCK, opened, and Holly found out   
  
it was heavy-duty steel. It led to a hallway, lit by a dim   
  
lantern. The eyes' owner was a muscular man, on the tall   
  
side. His voice was gruff and low. "Hello Artemis. Got   
  
caught again?"  
  
Fowl smiled. "At least I escaped. Come on, Nich, we're   
  
wasting time."  
  
Nich nodded, and lead them down the corridor. There, he   
  
opened another door with a key, and pushed it open.   
  
"Welcome...to the Underground Slum."  
  
Holly's eyes widened in amazement. It was almost like the   
  
underground home where she lived. But less technological,   
  
and it was in poor shape. All the buildings where no taller   
  
than two stories, and that was thankful, since they looked   
  
like they were going to crumble any second. The roads were   
  
uneven and cracked. Various people were walking up and   
  
down. It was no city, but not a jungle. There wasn't much   
  
light, and everything looked filthy. But it was a town,   
  
nontheless.   
  
"Well, come on in." Artemis walked in. Holly followed.   
  
"This is where you live?"   
  
"Yep. Oh, hey." Fowl smiled and waved at people, and they   
  
did the same.   
  
"I see you're a celebrity around here."  
  
Artemis shrugged, causing his long shotgun to clank. "I'm   
  
well-known."  
  
"So all these people got over the wall?"  
  
"Yeah, with the help of other people. Like the Underground   
  
Railroad. Except...in modern time."  
  
"Are YOU one of those people that lead them here?"  
  
"Well...occasionally. I need to stock up again. All the   
  
BlueS took away my weapons the last time I got caught. Want   
  
to wait or follow?" Artemis stopped, looking at the elf.   
  
"Um...I didn't think I'd ever say this, but...I feel safer   
  
around you now..."  
  
Artemis shrugged, and started walking fast towards a gray   
  
building, labeled, "Weapons".  
  
Soon, they walked in, and Artemis gestured Holly to wait.   
  
Then he walked up to a skinny guy, that seemed the owner of   
  
this shop.   
  
"Hey, Var, I need the usual." Fowl said.  
  
Var nodded, and motioned Artemis to follow him into a room.   
  
Holly took this time to look around. There were guns in   
  
every type possible. From small pistols to rifles to   
  
mortars. It was there. On other sections of the store,   
  
there were other arms. Dynamites, knives, etc.  
  
Captain Short waited patiently for a couple minutes, and   
  
Artemis and Var came back out.  
  
"Thanks, how should I pay you back?" Artemis was asking.  
  
Var shook his head, not saying anything.  
  
Fowl smiled, saluted messily, and turned back to Holly. "A   
  
modest fellow, ain't he?"  
  
"Hmm...your grammer seems to have reduced in the eight   
  
years since we had met."  
  
"As I've said before, things have changed. I had to adapt   
  
with it."  
  
Captain short looked Artemis over and asked, "What DID you   
  
get? I don't see any difference."  
  
"Well...this." Artemis opened one side of his coat, and   
  
besides his normal two-barreled shotgun and auto-gun, there   
  
were: grenades stuck in the inside, ammunition around his   
  
waist, hand gun tucked in beside his hip, and   
  
who-knows-what-else slung over his shoulder.  
  
"Do you actually need all that?" Captain Short asked, after   
  
gaping.   
  
"To free more people, yes."   
  
"What? You just got out of there!"  
  
"Exactly. Now I go back in, take some people, and bring 'em   
  
back here. Then I do it again."  
  
"How long do you exactly think this is going to work?"  
  
"Until we have enough people to break down the wall."  
  
"You're going to get killed, you know that? Stay and let   
  
someone else do it."  
  
Artemis leveled his blue eyes with hers. "Why are you all   
  
of a sudden so caring about me? I'm twenty, for goodness   
  
sakes! I can take care of myself fine. After all, I've done   
  
this countless times before."  
  
Holly just stood there, shocked. Quickly regaining her   
  
compsition, she said firmly, "It'll take the two of us to   
  
save this world. Let me go with you. No, I'm going to go   
  
with you."  
  
Fowl smirked. "No, you're not. You can stay here and rest."  
  
"I'm going, and that's final."  
  
"It's just like one of those movies where a guy's going,   
  
and his girlfriend knows/thinks he's going to get killed,   
  
and suggests to go along..."  
  
"I am NOT your girlfriend! I'm 400 years old! Sheesh!"  
  
"But if you convert your fairy years to human years...you'd   
  
be around...my age."   
  
Holly glared at him. "Just shut up. You know we're far from   
  
liking each other. Ever since you locked me up, I've hated   
  
you. It was only eight years ago, anyways. The stupid   
  
mansion and that gullible girl and her brother, the man   
  
mountain and, oh, where IS your bodyguard anyways?"  
  
Artemis' eyes transformed immediately. They were laughing  
  
and sparkling a second ago, but in the next, they grew   
  
hard and icy.   
  
Holly stopped talking as soon as she saw this. 'He can't   
  
hide his feelings as well now.'  
  
"Just...don't talk about them. Just don't." Fowl's voice   
  
came out harsh, his eyes staring, no, glaring, scowling at   
  
Holly.  
  
Captain Short backed away. He really meant it.  
  
There was a long silence between them.  
  
"We'll start off tomorrow. Let's get some rest." Artemis   
  
said, just audible enough for the elf. The he started to   
  
walk briskly down the street.  
  
'Great. Just when I'm getting friendly with him, and him   
  
getting friendly with me, I blow it off. But what HAD   
  
happened to them?' Captain Short thought as she trailed him   
  
to another building in the Underground Slums.  
  
  
  
A/N: Please, people who ever is reading this story, review!   
Don't be afraid! Thanks, everyone for reviewing!!!  
Anyways, REVIEW!!! Please!!!  
  
-FairyDragonShadow  
  
3/2/2002 


	5. In

Disclamer: I do not own Artemis Fowl, so please don't sue.  
I only own Nich, and feel free to use him...  
  
Excavate  
  
By FairyDragonShadow  
  
  
Chapter 5 - In  
  
  
Captain Holly Short woke up to the sound of guns clicking.   
  
Groggily, she rubbed her hazel eyes, stretched, and yawned.   
  
Opening her eyes, she looked around in the dark room until   
  
she saw white. Directing her voice towards that, she said,   
  
"Good morning."  
  
Artemis Fowl did not glance up, or even flinch. It almost   
  
seemed he had expected Holly to say that.  
  
"No, it's actually more like, 'good night.'" Artemis   
  
corrected. "It's after midnight. Time to go back to hell."  
  
"So...are we ready to go?"  
  
"Ready if you are." He stood up, slung his long shotgun   
  
over his right shoulder, and took hand of the machine gun   
  
in his fingerless-gloved left hand. "Pray that we're not   
  
going to run into BlueS tonight. It'll just make things   
  
harder - but it'll also make it more exciting." Artemis   
  
smirked at Captain Short.  
  
"Is my hand gun enough? Or do I need five grenades under my   
  
coat like you?" she said sarcastically.  
  
"Very funny. We only have a couple hours until it's dawn.   
  
Wasting time." Fowl started walking out the door of the   
  
little dark room they were in. "Let's go."  
  
Holly scrambled up, and followed him. "I feel stupid around   
  
you. Always."  
  
Artemis looked at her, his eyes gleaming. "Really? You   
  
found that out NOW?"  
  
Captain Short glared at him. "Shut up. It's just that I'm   
  
always following. Plus, my magic wants to be put into good   
  
use." She glanced at her arm. Blue sparks were dancing up   
  
and down. "See what I mean?"  
  
"Make it turn off or something. It's giving off too much   
  
light. It'll give us away."  
  
"I can't. And what about your VERY white coat? That can be   
  
easily spotted. White against black."  
  
"They wear something like the iris-cams you guys invented.   
  
It can't see white very well...strange, don't you think?"  
  
Soon, they approached the door that they got in from.   
  
"Nich? Hey, Nich!" Artemis yelled at the door.   
  
There was no answer.   
  
Artemis knocked. "NICH?"  
  
Again, no answer.  
  
"Shit!" Fowl cursed, running his hand through his hair,   
  
although they were held up by goggles already.   
  
"What if he's taking a break?" Holly suggested.  
  
Artemis looked at her, straight in the eyes. Holly was sure   
  
they held some concern in them. "No, it's his job. He   
  
doesn't get breaks. Even his bathroom's close."  
  
"Um...do you think the BlueS got him?"  
  
"It's possible." He sighed. "Wait here. I have to get the   
  
key." With that, Artemis left, his white coat trailing   
  
after him.  
  
"I want to go with you." Holly said, long after he was gone.  
  
"What am I becoming? Years before, I wouldn't have even   
  
trusted him. Now I want to BE with him? Maybe he's screwing   
  
my mind..."  
  
  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
  
"What took you so long?" Captain Short asked.  
  
"Business. The Rooks wouldn't give me the key until I, uh,   
  
convinced them to." Fowl replied, fitting a key into the   
  
door.  
  
"Rooks? Who's Rooks?"  
  
"More like who ARE the Rooks? It's the guys that take care   
  
and organize this place."  
  
"But why do you have such a bad connection with them?"  
  
"Well...it all started with a pen. It's a long story. Ever   
  
since then...we, uh, let's just say, weren't too friendly   
  
to each other." The lock clicked, and the door swung open.  
  
"I don't know where that Nich went to..."  
  
After both of them had stepped through the door, Artemis   
  
closed it. They opened the steel door with another key, and   
  
went back up the steps.  
  
"Now I have another responsibility." Artemis said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The keys. That's why I got angry that Nich wasn't there.   
  
Now if we get caught, the BlueS can catch up and open the   
  
doors."  
  
"But all the codes, and everthing..."  
  
"They can still get the information somehow."  
  
The got to the top, and had to use lots of arm muscle to   
  
lift up the platform AND the table. Finally, they got to   
  
the surface.   
  
"Now we have to stay in the shadows, and get sneaky." Fowl   
  
whispered, and told Holly to stay close to him.  
  
She nodded.  
  
They weaved back through the alley maze, and walked into a   
  
clearing. In front of them, there was the wall. Concrete   
  
all the way up, and about 21 feet, it was high.   
  
"We can't go up this way. There are BlueS and guards   
  
watching." Artemis said.  
  
"Then...how do we get in?" Holly asked quizzically.  
  
"Just follow me."  
  
"It's always following you."  
  
Fowl ignored her, and walked along the wall, until he   
  
stopped in a section. Holly could see no difference.  
  
"Now what?" Captain Short asked.  
  
"Now," He slid his hand on the smooth surface of it, "we go   
  
through it." Artemis pushed his hand into the wall, and   
  
amazingly, it disappeared. He smiled in triumph. "It's a   
  
hologram, created by the Rooks. It confuses the BlueS, and   
  
it's hard to find."  
  
Fowl went straight through the wall, and Holly followed.   
  
Finally inside, and at their destination.  
  
They entered a street, no surprise there. But there were   
  
tall buildings everywhere. Each one was labled something   
  
like: A25, H83, R66, and so on. That was the only thing   
  
different about each structure.   
  
"It's like, boring." Captain Short remarked.  
  
Artemis smirked. "It's cramped in there. But now, we have   
  
business to tend to. Today...it's building Q03. Let's go."  
  
Fowl started walking brisky across the streets, confident   
  
and with no hesitation through the city. Holly kept close.   
  
They came to an intersection.   
  
"Hmm...now we go...left." Artemis turned and started off,   
  
but suddenly, a alarm made them freeze in their tracks.  
  
BLING!  
  
BLING!  
  
BLING!  
  
BLING!  
  
  
  
A/N: Ohh! A cliffhanger...about time! I just had to find   
the perfect stop to stop!  
Thank you!!! I'm so...honored!!!  
::Bursts into Tears::  
(Did you know that dragon tears turn into diamonds?)  
I got 20 reviews...! I'm so...  
Ah, forget about it - Thanks everyone!!!  
Anyways, please REVIEW!!!  
  
3/2/2002 


	6. The Wall

Disclamer: I do not own Artemis Fowl, so please don't sue.  
  
Excavate  
  
By FairyDragonShadow  
  
  
Chapter 6 - The Wall  
  
  
BLING!  
  
BLING!  
  
BLING!  
  
Red lights flashed everywhere, and the whole   
  
community awoke. A speaker came on, and a voice called out,   
  
"Excapees on street Q! Excapees on street Q!"  
  
"Dammit! Run, Holly, run back!" Artemis yelled, running   
  
himself, along with Captain Short in front of him.  
  
The slaps of the BlueS's boots rang out behind them.  
  
Both of them felt panic and fear surge through them.  
  
"Quickly! Back to the entrance!" He yelled again, and   
  
taking the lead with his long legs.   
  
Grabbing his long shotgun, he rested it on his shoulder,   
  
and not looking back, he started shooting. Fowl's aim   
  
wasn't all that bad, even though many bullets were wasted.   
  
But no, they were still coming. And coming closer.  
  
Captain Short's magic kicked in, and she blasted a blue   
  
beam at the BlueS behind them, who were catching up. The   
  
energy slowed them down, but they did not stop.  
  
"I can't stop them!" Holly yelled frantically. 'Calm. LEPs   
  
have to stay calm. Even when you're being chased by the   
  
enemy, and they're gaining up to you. Even if the person   
  
you trust most is an old enemy.' Holly glanced at Artemis,   
  
his blue eyes looking straight ahead, his head slightly   
  
sweating. But he was concentrating in getting BOTH of them   
  
out of here. 'Okay, he was an old enemy, but it's not the   
  
past right now. It's the present. And in the present we're   
  
both going to be caught if we stop running!'  
  
"We're almost there, just a couple more yards..." Artemis   
  
turned a corner, and Holly followed. But at the wall, it   
  
wasn't empty. There were soldiers there, too. Guns loaded,   
  
locked, and ready to shoot.   
  
"Shit." Holly cursed.  
  
"Dammit." Artemis said. "Just follow me, and don't slow   
  
down!" Not stopping, he snapped himself right, and Captain   
  
Short followed. Both of them were getting tired, but   
  
neither dared to reduce speed.   
  
"What are we going to do now? We're trapped in here, and   
  
the BlueS are going to get us sooner or later!" Holly   
  
yelled at the young man.  
  
He didn't answer.   
  
He couldn't.   
  
Artemis was biting off the   
  
lock of a grenade, and was getting ready to throw it.   
  
And he did.   
  
Seizing the fairy's arm, he yanked her around a corner,   
  
just as the bomb detonated.   
  
Finally, Fowl answered her question. "First, we're going to   
  
try to at least lose them for several minutes. Then we're   
  
going to get over the wall the old fashioned way. We are   
  
going to climb over."   
  
"But -"  
  
"I know it sounds like a lot of trouble, but at least one   
  
of us have to make it over." Now Fowl looked at Holly. His   
  
eyes connected with hers, and Captain Short knew it was   
  
their only chance. They had to make it.  
  
So they ran, turning and twisting, around corners, until   
  
Artemis ducked into a narrow alley, and pulled the elf in   
  
also.   
  
As hoped, the BlueS passed them by. Cautiously, they   
  
sneaked out, and headed for the wall. Now, they faced the   
  
challenge.   
  
"You have to go over first, Holly." Artemis said.  
  
"Why is it Holly all of a sudden? Why not 'elf' or 'fairy'   
  
or 'Captain Short'?" She asked him.  
  
Fowl smirked at her. Why not a smile? "Maybe we're getting   
  
to know each other better. If you want to, I can go back to   
  
elf."  
  
Captain Short glared at him, and changed the subject. "We   
  
have to get over this wall, and quickly! Help me up. I just   
  
might be able to reach the top."  
  
Artemis nodded, and took her by the waist. Holstering her   
  
up, he set her on his shoulders. Her shoes were going to   
  
make marks on his white coat. Oh, well.   
  
"Can you touch the top?" He asked.  
  
"Almost! Higher!" She yelled down.  
  
Fowl put each of her feet into each of his hands. The   
  
gloves kind of helped. Then he lifted. Up above, Holly   
  
grasped the top edge of the wall. She pulled on her arms   
  
and hoisted herself up on the top.   
  
Captain Short looked down and yelled, "Okay, I'm up! Now   
  
pull yourself up!"  
  
Artemis looked up, and smirked. "Nah."  
  
"WHAT? I'll help you! You're going to get caught!"  
  
"If I am, better take this!" And with that, he threw up the   
  
keys for the doors for the Underground Slum.  
  
"Fowl, get your butt up here! Now!"  
  
"Too bad I'm not a fairy. Since I am a Mud Person, I don't   
  
have to obey orders, like you."   
  
"I see them coming! Get up here!"  
  
Artemis shook his head. "It's me they want. Get away from  
  
here! If they capture you, too, they're gonna use both of   
  
us as hostage! Run, Holly! Get away from here! Some one   
  
will find you and bring you back! Don't worry about me!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"God Dammit, just GO! Leave this place and run far away!   
  
Hah, fairy, you can't disobey!"   
  
Holly gave up. He was right. Already she was feeling a   
  
little queasy.   
  
Still, she hesitated. 'Is it REALLY neccessary for him to   
  
stay back? And wHY the hell am I starting to care/worry   
  
about him? It's not like me...even though he's a Mud   
  
Person, I can't just leave him...!'  
  
But Captain Short moved. There was really no time to lose.   
  
She jumped down the other side, ran. After   
  
running for a couple of meters, she felt like she forgot   
  
something. It flashed in her mind.   
  
Keys!  
  
She had to go back. Yes, it was a stupid reason, but for a   
  
purpose. Mid-way, she turned her feet around jerkily, and   
  
ran as fast as she could, back. She reached the wall, and   
  
searched the ground for a metal object.   
  
There it was!   
  
Hastily, she snatched it off the ground, even though the   
  
hard cement had scratched her knuckles, and started   
  
running back. But the BlueS had caught on, and had also   
  
jumped over the wall.   
  
'What about Artemis?' Holly thought, and heard a machine   
  
gun and an explosion. 'He's putting those lethal tools into   
  
good use.'  
  
Meanwhile, her energy was ebbing away, so she blasted a   
  
blue spark at the soldiers. They were less than five feet   
  
away, and dropped back a few feet. But they quickly   
  
regained their balance, and were on hot pursuit.   
  
'Run, Holly, run!' Captain Short told herself. But it was   
  
not much use. Her legs were taking smaller strides, and her   
  
lungs needed more oxygen. 'The mesmer. I have to use the   
  
mesmer.' Using more magic, she looked at her predators and   
  
used the technique. But nothing happened.   
  
'Why? Oh...the iris-cam and their 'protective suits'. I'm   
  
helpless, now!' The mesmer had taken her some seconds, and   
  
that had given the BlueS to catch up to her.   
  
'What now? What now?' Holly thought. 'Survival...guns! My   
  
handgun!'   
  
Quickly, she snatched it out of its pocket, and without   
  
looking back or slowing down, shot at the soldiers. Even   
  
though she couldn't aim, Captain Short hit some down. But   
  
there were too many of them. They were closing in. Holly   
  
kept on shooting, but soon ran out of ammunition.   
  
"Shit!" Holly yelled, threw the gun away, and ran as fast   
  
as she could.  
  
The outer city, where there were no inhabitants what so   
  
ever, was six feet away. Only sixty feet.  
  
Just a wimpy forty feet away.   
  
Now thirty feet.   
  
Now twenty.  
  
Ten...five...  
  
  
  
A/N: Did anyone like this chapter? Ohh...and in the end we   
don't know what happens...  
[inserts dramatic music]  
What's going to happen?  
Oohh...  
[dramatic music stops]  
Wait for the next chapter!  
^_~  
So, so sorry everyone! I know, it took me a long time to   
put this chapter up...and I'm sorry! I'll try to post the   
next one as SOON as I can!  
Everyone, please review!  
Oh, and thank you so much for every one who DID be so kind,   
generous, and thoughtful to Read and Review!!!  
Here's also a little question for y'all:  
  
Should I add a new original FEMALE character?  
  
Review so I can write!  
Thanks!  
  
-FairyDragonShadow  
  
3/2/2002 


	7. Thief

Disclamer: I do not own Artemis Fowl, so please don't sue.  
  
Excavate  
  
By FairyDragonShadow  
  
  
Chapter 7 - Thief  
  
  
  
"Let me GO!"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Ugh! Sheesh!" A 18-years-old girl was struggling. She was   
  
trying to free herself from the BlueS soldier's tight, firm   
  
grasp on both her skinny arms. "I wasn't doing anything! I   
  
swear -"  
  
"Everyone lies these days girl. I can't believe you. And,   
  
after what you had done -" Tsk-tsking, the BlueS said.  
  
"I TOLD you! I haven't DONE anything! You're accusing   
  
innocent people!" She yelled again, and grumbled in a   
  
quieter voice: "With the government nowadays, everything's   
  
flipped upside-down..."  
  
"What was that? Oh, now I have to put penalty on you about   
  
you dissing the president -"  
  
"I don't CARE what the stupid president thinks! Do you   
  
think I care?" She strained, pushed, and pulled, without   
  
success.  
  
"That's final - you're going to jail."  
  
"It's ALREADY jail in the apartments - there wouldn't be   
  
any difference! I guess it wouldn't be as - OW!"  
  
The soldier had grown tired of all her opinions, so he had   
  
kicked her leg. With that kind of heel on his boot, it was   
  
sure to leave a mark where it had hit.  
  
"You shut that mouth up, or you'll be in the prison for the   
  
rest of your worthless life!"  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
And she went down as one of the soldiers had tackled her.  
  
She had almost made it...but now, it was no use. The BlueS   
  
had gotten her, and Artemis, too. Holly tried to struggle   
  
and keep consciousness.  
  
All around her the world went black...  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
The same girl had been cuffed to a chair, and was sulking,   
  
refusing to give away any information about herself.  
  
"..."  
  
"Gal, I don't have all day. Answer me now, or we'll force   
  
you to."  
  
The 18-years old bowed her head, so the questioner couldn't   
  
see her eyes.  
  
"..."  
  
"Fine, if yer not gonna answer -"  
  
"Silora."  
  
"What?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Say it again -"  
  
She raised her head. "Silora." Her eyes were staring   
  
straight at the man, irises green as the leaves of a   
  
summer's tree. But they held little sparks of hatred,   
  
venom, and...anger.  
  
The soldier grunted, obviously uncomfortable under the   
  
gaze. "Uh...ahem. Last name?"  
  
Another pause.  
  
Silora looked away.  
  
He was losing patience. "Last name, dammit!"  
  
"...I..."  
  
The questioner became quiet again, waiting for her answer.   
  
"...I...don't have one."  
  
His pen dropped. "W-what? Impossible. Everyone in here has   
  
a last name. Surname. Family name."  
  
Her eyes became fierce. "I told you, I don't HAVE a last   
  
name!" Silora snapped.  
  
"Hmmph." He grunted again. "Fine." The soldier looked down   
  
at the paper he was filling out. He chewed on the end of   
  
the pen. How disgusting.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"Get your crummy hands OFF me! Ugh! Hey!" Silora's voice   
  
sounded hollow against the damp, dark walls of the   
  
country's prison.   
  
"Now see here -"  
  
"Shut up! You have no right to drag me off here! I haven't   
  
done anything wrong! Let me -"  
  
CLANG!  
  
Click.  
  
The jail door had slid, and the girl looked over to the men   
  
that were walking away. Not caring.   
  
She gripped the smooth, cold metal horizontal rails. Then   
  
let go. Stepping back a bit:  
  
"UGH!" Silora kicked the bars.  
  
Cling!   
  
The sound of steel strangely satisfied her.  
  
  
A/N: So, so sorry people, for not updating!!! But school's   
been hard/harsh on me...  
And sorry if this chapter was a bit...short.  
Hope you like Silora - yes, she is my new female character.   
Does she seem like a Mary Sue?  
In my opinion, no...  
But review, so I know your's!  
  
-FairyDragonShadow  
  
3/23/02 


	8. Prisoners

Disclamer: I do not own Artemis Fowl, so please don't sue.  
  
Excavate  
  
By FairyDragonShadow  
  
  
Chapter 8 - Prisoners  
  
  
Holly slowly, painfully woke up. Everything was dark, and   
  
the floor that she was laying on was cold and damp. The   
  
smell told her she was underground. Every muscle,   
  
especially her legs, were aching.   
  
She let out a groan.   
  
The elf sat up, not being hasty.   
  
After sitting there for a couple of minutes, Holly felt   
  
another person's presence in the room. If you can call it a   
  
room. It was more like a cell.   
  
A dugeon.   
  
Why?  
  
Then it all came back to her. Artemis, the Underground   
  
Slum, the hologram wall, the buildings and streets, the   
  
BlueS chasing them, running, explosion, running, the wall,   
  
the key,   
  
and...  
  
"You're awake now."   
  
It was familiar voice. Artemis' voice.  
  
"Yeah..." Captain Short murmured back.   
  
There was a pause.  
  
"You okay? I saw the BlueS go after you."  
  
Holly nodded, and said, "Uh-huh."  
  
Her vision was blurry, but then gradually cleared. She saw   
  
Artemis on the other side of the cell. His white coat was   
  
gone, and he had a black shirt on, with his usual, but   
  
dirty, white pants. All of his weapons were gone, including   
  
his goggles, which let his long blond bangs hang in front   
  
of his face. It made him look depressed.  
  
"I bet they drained out your magic." Fowl said, without   
  
looking up at her.  
  
Holly had noticed that she felt weaker than usual, and   
  
realized it was true. There was no sign of the blue sparks.  
  
Then there was silence.  
  
A long, long silence.   
  
But then, "I'm sorry."   
  
Holly barely heard the Mud Person say that - it was almost   
  
a whisper.  
  
"I got you into this mess...Huh...I told you to stay back   
  
at the Underground Slum." Artemis now looked at Holly, and   
  
she was shocked at how his eyes seemed to be laughing. "You   
  
would have been safer there."  
  
"Was getting caught by the BlueS part of the plan?" Captain   
  
Short asked.  
  
"No," Artemis admitted, "But when the alarm rang out, I   
  
knew we didn't have much of a chance."  
  
Holly sighed. "Shit."  
  
More quietness.  
  
"The keys. Did they get them?" Fowl asked.  
  
The elf shrugged. "I don't know exactly. I know I grabbed   
  
them, and ran...but they knocked me out when they caught   
  
me. I can't remember what happened after that."  
  
It was Fowl's turn to sigh. "Great...just...ugh..."  
  
Yet again, silence.  
  
"Um...since we're going to be in here for a long time...you   
  
might as well explain more about what has/had been done   
  
around here?" Holly said. "And you. With the hair. What's   
  
with that? I thought it was darker...blackish? And your   
  
eyes, too. They're too light. It used to be a deep, ocean   
  
blue. Now they're...ice."  
  
"I'm glad you've noticed me so much, Captain." Artemis   
  
said, smiling. "As I have said before, things have changed   
  
much in eight whole years."  
  
"I know, but in detail, please. No, wait. Tell me what   
  
happened to you. If it doesn't offend you or anything."   
  
The elf remembered the look in his eyes when she had   
  
mentioned his mother, Butler, and Juliet.  
  
Fowl flicked his hair out of his eyes. "Guess I'll tell you   
  
now. I should stop living in the past..."   
  
Holly looked at him carefully. Leaning against the wall,   
  
his head tipped slightly up, his eyes cloudy and distant,   
  
she almost felt sorry for him.   
  
"It started a couple years after I met you the first time.   
  
The new government I had told you about? Well, that took   
  
place. The built the buildings and the wall, and told   
  
everyone that if you were inside, you would be safe. There   
  
would be no wars, crimes, etc. They said all the so called   
  
"harmful" things were outside. Outside the walls. Gradually   
  
people believed them. One by one, they became prisoners.   
  
Until a couple years ago did they realize the wall wasn't   
  
to keep 'bad' things away. It was to keep them in. No one   
  
could escape with all the BlueS around. The government   
  
again, picked out all the able-bodied men, and put them in   
  
the military. So in the buildings, there's no men. Only   
  
little boys, women, and little girls. There's no grand   
  
parents either. They kill you after you're over a certain   
  
age. It's a harsh life." He looked at Holly. "Me and my   
  
family tried to hold out as much as we could. They first   
  
threatened us that they were going to demolish our mansion.   
  
And they did. But we were stubborn. My mother..." Artemis   
  
paused here. "Sh-she got killed. BlueS took her away from   
  
me. Butler...him and Juliet...they protected me til the   
  
end. They had set up a boat...for us to escape, US. But no,   
  
after the whole thing...I was the only passenger. Quickly   
  
setting off, I didn't want to get caught. I went away and   
  
tried to make myself look different. Permanently. That's   
  
why my hair's blonde, my eyes a slightly different color,   
  
and my skin not so pale as before. The disguise helped   
  
partly. They kept me hidden for a year or so. But I soon   
  
was caught, brought back, and trapped. But like I said, I   
  
escaped soon enough with the help of Nich. He thought he   
  
saw something in me. That I would be a leader. That I would   
  
be able to change things. So he took me down, taught me the   
  
way to our underground city, the hologram wall, the button   
  
combinations, the password...everything! He felt like a...a   
  
brother. Almost as close as Butler. Anyways, when I got to   
  
the Underground Slum, Nich asked the Rooks if I could get   
  
the special training - using firearm, ducking in the   
  
shadows, sneaking in, freeing people. I'll skip all the   
  
detail about how they got all angry and didn't accept the   
  
first time. All they wanted was proof that I am really that   
  
worth it - smart, skills, serious. So I related this to the   
  
gold scheme." Fowl looked at the fairy.   
  
"You told them about the People?"   
  
"Not directly. I told them about how I got the fairy gold.   
  
They got interested immediately, but I tried to avoid about   
  
the People. But they slowly dragged it out of me. I'm   
  
sorry." Artemis looked at her, and Holly was sure now that   
  
they looked apologetic.   
  
Captain Short stared at the damp ground. 'So he HAD let the   
  
secret out.'   
  
"I guess you couldn't help it." Holly was surprised at the   
  
bitterness and the chipped sound in her voice. But it was   
  
really how she felt. Now her whole species was discovered.   
  
The fairies were going to be completely extinct in a couple   
  
more years.  
  
"Now I owe you double. Once for telling about you guys and   
  
now for getting you in this crazy revolution."   
  
Even though the elf did not look up from the ground, she   
  
heard him stand up and walk up to her. Artemis sat down   
  
beside her. He slowly moved his hand towards her arm, and   
  
brushed his fingers over it. Then, as if gaining more   
  
confidence, Fowl gently set his finger-less gloved hand on   
  
top of her slender arm. Captain Short looked up at him, and   
  
saw he was smiling. Not smirking, not evilly, but just a   
  
true smile.   
  
Holly couldn't help her corners of her mouth turn up. She   
  
took the other hand, the one with the arm free, and set it   
  
on top of his.   
  
Partners...finally.  
  
  
A/N: Thank you for the REVIEWS!!!   
And I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a month or so.  
I promise I'll try to update more often!  
Please post your opinion in the review section!  
Thanks, again!  
^_~  
  
-FairyDragonShadow  
  
3/3/2002 


	9. Silora

Disclamer: I do not own Artemis Fowl, so please don't sue.  
  
Excavate  
  
By FairyDragonShadow  
  
  
Chapter 9 - Silora  
  
  
  
'I can't believe it! I just can't!' Silora was reviewing   
  
just how she had gotten caught. 'I was trained under the   
  
Master, honorably chosen among ALL the other thieves, and   
  
just HOW do I get caught? By some recruit BlueS-! Stupid,   
  
stupid, and stupid!'  
  
She huddled in the corner, replaying the scene...  
  
  
  
  
  
Silora was walking. Well, more like being shoved around by   
  
the mass of the city crowd, but still on her feet.   
  
People were everywhere - taking up all the space on ground,   
  
because there were no cars or any vehicle at that matter.   
  
Just people.   
  
This was the usual 'rush hour.' All these people had a   
  
certain time limit to visit stores, buying goods, food, and   
  
clothes. Of course, much of it were food, since without   
  
food you cannot survive, and these people had very...uh...  
  
less money.   
  
Silora was a thief, so money wasn't her problem. She never   
  
really 'stole.' Only taking the items from what seemed too   
  
plenty, and then handing them out to the needy.  
  
Wait a sec. That just sounded like Modern Robin Hood or   
  
something.  
  
Well, Silora had a bit of a price - maybe a night's   
  
lodging, a short lesson or two about...well...simple things   
  
let's say, or anything else that might come in handy of   
  
living in this world.  
  
Again, these shops were specially guarded by BlueS, incase   
  
havoc broke out.  
  
And havoc there had been.   
  
A man around the age of forty was outraged at one of these   
  
soldiers, throwing fists at him. Other followers started   
  
throwing things, and the whole thing got out of control -   
  
until reinforcements came and dragged all of the people   
  
into a big van.  
  
She knew where they were going. Prison.  
  
'Geez, they should start making handbooks, titled: "100   
  
Ways to Learn How to Cope with Your Surroundings (In   
  
another words, how to kick BlueS butt)"'she thought.  
  
And suddenly, she noticed there was a new store, settled on   
  
the square, in the center of the busy bazaar. It was of the   
  
stupidest thing Silora had heard of - jewelry.   
  
'Who would buy all those rubbish when families can't even   
  
afford new shoes?' she thought in disgust.   
  
But the sparkling gems and glittering gold always had some   
  
magic on them, as if to pull a person in, coaxing them to   
  
buy one of these fantastic ornaments.  
  
And so, the shop was packed.   
  
When the young female burglar walked in, everyone was   
  
admirably staring at the cases, filled with rows and rows   
  
of gold, silver, jade, rubies, saphires, diamonds, and such   
  
minerals and substances.  
  
Only a few were at the counter, actually serious about   
  
buying one of these rare items. And even so, all the   
  
customers bought (if they even did) were the most cheapest   
  
ones at the store.  
  
Some woman, obviously addicted to these things, spent more   
  
than half of all their savings on one necklace. Pretty,   
  
yes, but costly. And that woman had recieved very angry   
  
shouts from her spouse.  
  
'I can do with these...' Silora thought, and with no one   
  
looking, she silently slipped earrings in her pouch - one   
  
which she carried at all times. You never know when you   
  
need to sneak something in...  
  
Several times, when the owners and clerks weren't watching,   
  
she took more of the expensive items - and sometimes   
  
narrowly getting caught.   
  
She knew it was wrong, but how these 'over' people treated   
  
the normal civilians was much more wrong than this.   
  
whenever they went to court, the 'over' people always won.   
  
The 'over' people had more decent beds, breakfast, and   
  
could actually find another job than a BlueSoldier.  
  
When her pouch was weighing down with some weight, Silora   
  
strode as casually as she could down to the entrance. Now   
  
hopefully, they hadn't put one of those new security alarm   
  
things up...  
  
BLEE!!!  
  
BLEE!!!  
  
BLEE!!!  
  
She guessed they had.   
  
There was one thing to do, and she did it.   
  
She fled.   
  
Gone in an blink of an eye, she whipped through the   
  
dispersing crowd, now that most of the time was over, and   
  
ran down an alley, hoping it wasn't a dead end.  
  
Thankfully, it wasn't.   
  
Sharply turning, she kept on running, focusing both ears to   
  
hear if the BlueS had caught up to her.   
  
Unthankfully, they were.   
  
The slaps of their boots were unmistakable. It had rained   
  
last night, and there were puddles everywhere. It wasn't   
  
hard to keep track of how far behind or close they were.  
  
Her pigtails flew out behind her, a ribbon of black, and   
  
Silora's bright, green eyes were full of concentration.   
  
Turning here and there, she kept open ears, hoping they had   
  
lost sight of her.   
  
One BlueS, it was easy to take care of.  
  
A whole squad? No. Impossible.  
  
Running still, her thin, but well-trained legs kept her   
  
going.   
  
Another alley. She instinctively turned into this one. But   
  
that was a mistake.   
  
A big mistake.  
  
It was the horrible dead end.   
  
The stone walls rose high above her head, taller and yet   
  
taller. And the rain from last night - it made the stones   
  
seem sleeker, more slippery.  
  
Silora heard shouting, and the gruff voices told her it was   
  
the soldiers. They had not missed her an inch. They knew   
  
she was down this alley. They knew she had no where to   
  
escape.  
  
Soon, it became clear to her, that this was the first time   
  
she had ever been in this situation. Always, she slipped   
  
away, always before her predator caught her. But her luck   
  
had run out. She was stuck, with nowhere to go, no where to   
  
run.  
  
Trapped.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Humph. And the questioning! Idiotic, I tell you! Well, at   
  
least getting out's easy.' Silora told herself. 'Pick the   
  
lock - they're rusty anyway - jarr the door open, and make   
  
a run for it! That simple! But hey, did you notice the big,   
  
grumpy guard? And his shotgun? I'm sure those will leave   
  
big scars to show your grand children!' She glanced over at   
  
the guard. He was awake (I know that most guards sleep, but   
  
because of that, this guard's awake!), and looking alert.   
  
Even though he wasn't staring at Silora all the time, he   
  
still was an uncomfortable person. 'Dispatching him will be   
  
easy. But I have to knock him out before he sees me picking   
  
the lock...'   
  
Smiling, she reached out to one of her pigtails. Taking out   
  
a pin-like object, she grinned wider. 'My little picking   
  
tool. Now for the little one...'  
  
Her pigtails' scrunchies were quite dull, but detailed.   
  
Both had few bead-like things on them, Dark Blue, matching   
  
the blu-ish color of the scrunchies. But Silora plucked one   
  
of these out, blew on it several times, and carefully threw   
  
it at the shuffling guard.   
  
As soon as it touched the ground, it exploded soundlessly,   
  
and smoke began to weave through the soldier, and when it   
  
reached his hat, he stumbled, and collapsed with a 'umph'.   
  
Silora went rest with the business, escaping successfully.  
  
"Bye-bye! Hope you have a nice little sleep!" She said out   
  
loud to the BlueSoldier, and ran, her boots making almost   
  
no sound on the cold, cement ground.   
  
  
  
A/N: See? See? I told you! I updated sooner!  
Yay!  
I'm really sorry that this chapter told nothing about   
Artemis OR Captain Short, but I just thought I'd tell you   
a bit about her first. You know, get to know her character.  
Sorry again if you don't like her and I didn't make any   
progress at ALL in the story...  
Okay, Kate, sorry, but here's my answer to the 'Holly over   
the wall problem:  
*IF* you had paid attention more to the second chapter,   
The BlueS had shot the 'mechanical wings,' and in the book,   
it said 'once the fairies even had wings of thier own to   
help them fly' or something like that. AND, if they COULD   
use their magic to fly, who would need the 'mechanical   
wings' in the first place? I mean, it's like trying to   
build a talking machine, even if we could talk all properly.  
::sighs::  
But...you people... you're all too good. I mean, Artemis   
hasn't been his character - but maybe that's the answer to   
the lack of being in front of a computer or something...  
And all that explaining...a bit too much? I really dunno...   
But I'm so happy that you people left a review!   
  
4/18/02 


End file.
